


Sway Me Smooth

by incognitoinsomniac



Series: The Wolf of Sanctuary [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, The Third Rail (Fallout 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Cal and Mac are drinking the night away at the Third Rail when Cal pulls him onto the dancefloor.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: The Wolf of Sanctuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870129
Kudos: 6





	Sway Me Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a much larger WIP that I have for Calder and Mac and hope to one day post in full. Posted as part of Fluffy February Challenge Day 22 Prompt Slow Dancing. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

They sat at the bar of the Third Rail for a while enjoying each other's company chatting aimlessly. Their chatter died as Magnolia sang her sultry tunes. Mac rested his chin in his folded arm as he listened transfixed. He hoped he would never get over her voice. He would never forget wandering down those steps for the first time. The way her voice belted out those solemn jazzy chords had resonated with his soul. He knew immediately he'd found a safe place to finally rest his hat.

That was until the crazy man he sat next to now had waltzed in and offered him 250 caps to follow him around the Commonwealth. Mac still couldn't believe his luck. He would never understand why Calder picked him up, paid him even. But it was a partnership he never wanted to lose. Not for anything. But something stirring deep in his heart made him wonder if he could push his luck just one more time.

He had little time to mull it over. Magnolia finished her set and the music switched back to the jukebox. Grabbing up Mac’s hand, Cal jumped off his seat. "Come on. Let's dance."

"What?"

"Come on." A strong tug of his hand unseated him from the comfort of the bar stool.

As he reluctantly let Cal lead him to the floor, he whined, "Cal, no."

Mac's face twisted into a frown as Cal grinned back at him. "It'll be fun. Promise," he chuckled. Then he twirled Mac into a dizzying spin outward and just as quickly pulled him back into his arms. One hand gripped his own, the other burned hot on his hip. It pushed him back across the floor in a strange pattern. Mac's feet fumbled as they moved knocking into themselves, Cal's feet, and skidding and catching on the polished wood floor.

He whispered a few benign curses under his breath as his gaze shot down to anxiously watch their feet. He tried and failed to match Cal's steps. A wicked blush spread across his cheeks and into his ears burning brightly. A tightness gripped his throat as his palms started to sweat. The more he stumbled the more languid and immobile his steps became.

A warm finger hooked under his chin and pulled his gaze back up to Cal who smirked softly at him. "Relax, just follow my lead." He whispered the steps slowly to Mac along with soft guiding pulls and pushed with his hands.

After a couple of songs Mac felt he was getting a hang of the rhythm. Every now and then Cal would throw in a spin or dip. Mac couldn't help but grin and chuckled each time. He found he actually kind of liked dancing with Calder. It was fun. His throat was still tight and a slight blush remained on his cheeks. He wanted to blame the drink but knew it was more than that.

Daisy's words played over and over in his head. You hold onto him. That’s a good man you’ve attached yourself to. He sure was. If only Mac could find the words to tell him so.

They twirled around the dance floor for song after song until the jukebox shifted to a slow tune. Mac sighed in relief, "Finally a break for my feet."

He made a move toward the bar, but Cal tugged his hand back to the floor with a soft ask, "Stay. This is one of my favorites." He didn't resist as Cal pulled him in close his warmth surrounding him while they began to sway to the soft melody.

Mac felt a deep blush return to his cheeks. He ducked his head below Cal's chin hiding as best he could under the brim of his hat.

As the song continued, Mac let himself relax into Cal's embrace resting his head in the crook of his neck. His eyes closed in reflex when Cal nestled his cheek against Mac's head. The world seemed to slide away from them. Good Neighbor, the bar and patrons of the Third Rail, all fell away leaving just the two of them, the polished wood floor, and the jukebox.

Cal hummed to the music softly. The vibration low in his throat reverberated through Mac as he lost himself in a world without time, never wanting to leave Cal's warm embrace. He didn't even notice the song change until Cal whispered in his ear, "Hey," as he ran a reassuring thumb across his upper back.

"Yeah?" Mac mumbled.

"Songs over. Wanna rest your feet?"

"No," he said, reflexively adjusting his arm tighter around Cal.

"Okay."

They danced like that for some time until a song with a quicker pace switched on. Cal shuffled them to the bar with a quiet claim that he was parched and in need of another drink. But he also wouldn't quite make eye contact with Mac. Not that Mac could either. It made for an awkward tension that only eased after another round of drinks and the distraction of Magnolia starting her next set. They listened quietly once more in awe of her. But this time Cal had his hand rested on Mac's knee, thumb dragging casually back and forth in time with the music. And Mac rested his chin once more in his folded arm, but he also hid a giddy smile he could not seem to shake.


End file.
